heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.03.07 - Setting Things Straight
To say that Namor had been upset with how the Infinite's battle with the Frightful Four went would be a tad of an understatement. After the mission was handled he had told Lex as much. He didn't like that he was not briefed on Matrix (someone Lex seemed to know,) he didn't like how she sucker punched Thundra when he was being quite successful in talking her down, he didn't like how the whole thing went off at all. And he had already been very vocal about that. So obviously Namor would need to be talked to, he was an unpredictable wildcard most of the times already. What would happen if he decided to switch sides in the middle of a battle because he didn't respect the men giving him orders. Fortunately, when not under the sea in his villa, or of on a date with Emma Frost or Jennifer Walters, he was in the Infinite HQ. Right now he was apparently in the shower, his favorite place to be in the building for reasons obvious to anyone who understood who exactly Namor was. "Your highness," Lex said out of respect for Namor. Out of all the team members of The Infinite the two Lex respected the most were Namor and the Guardian. Both were the most seasoned members of the team. The only difference was with Namor, he was a king. The man ruled an empire larger than any other in Earth's History. The planet's waterways were vastly larger than the land. "You've wanted to speak to me?" Lex asked Namor. The business man, whose custom black suit with white button up shirt and purple tie, looked over the sea king. To say The Infinite's first mission needed work, was probably an understatement but every team had to start somewhere. Namor turned his head slightly at Lex's voice. He didn't say anything at first. He was still angry, and ask the Upper West Side of Metropolis what happens when Namor gets angry. But no, there would be no giant whale monsters attacking over this anger. Namor had... stabilized, for lack of a better word. And that wasn't a very good word for it. But regardless after that moment of hesitation Namor simply said, "Come in." Yes he was inviting Lex Luthor to stand in the group shower, at least it's doorway. He wasn't done yet. Standing in the shower way, "I am not joining you in the shower, for the record," Lex felt the need to clarify just in case. He waited listening to the water run, "What is on your mind Namor?" The business man was waiting for the anger. Namor wasn't really subtle, especially when angry. The Upper East Side remembered that well. Namor still had his back to Luthor at this moment, the steam of the shower being nice enough to obscure anything that Luthor wouldn't want to see. Namor didn't really care, Atlanteans had different social taboos and nudity wasn't entirely among them. "Tell me about Matrix," Namor said coolly. "An unforeseen wildcard that entered battle that a few of us had met previously. If you're wondering why there was no briefing," Lex was starting to connect the dots when it came to Namor's cold voice. "It would be for the same reasons I didn't brief anyone about Sue Storm or Aquaman had they shown up. Unexpected factors," and that's what Matrix was in this occasion. An unexpected factor that had shown up at their doorstep. "If you want to know her potential then simply think Supergirl and you will be close enough to her powerset," the words were firm. Beyond wanting to know more about Matrix, the how's and why's to Namor's questions were a complete mystery. Namor now turned and said very firmly to Lex, "Towel." Lex's position in the door way put him next to where the towels were put. He approached Lex as he said that and said, "The unforeseen wildcard are one thing. But from what I've heard, she's not an unforeseen wildcard. At least that's not the way that Leo tells it. I hear that you are very familiar with her and could have perhaps kept her from attacking a woman who was already surrendering." Namor wrapped the towel around his waist to allow the sensibilities of Lex to go untarnished by his... Imperious Rex, "Assumptions on a battle filed are not a good thing, Lex. No plan of action survives contact with opposing forces. Assuming things to happen gets people hurt... or worse." He approached Lex and he was every bit of the intimidating presence that he could be. He wasn't trying to intimidate the man, he had no need to. But the fact that Namor's very physique showed just how powerful and violent he could be was undeniable, "As to why. You can coordinate all you like, but you've not got the taste for it yet. With Guardian off on another assignment... we had no team leader. Next time, I'm correcting that." "Field Leader," Lex corrected Namor, "But you have the most experience and it makes sense. And what about Matrix? She has spoken about interest in the team. She could be an asset," Lex said moving about with Namor. The veteran had Lex's respect so what the Sea-King had to say had Lex curious. "And yes I know about assumptions. I did that to the team and that was my folly," something he wasn't going to forgive himself for in a while now. Namor's frown deepened for a moment when Lex corrected him. Yes Lex was in the right about the term, but who exactly was he to correct the Avenging Son of Atlantis? But he would let this pass for now. In regards to Matrix however his expression softened slightly, "Bring her into the fold and I'll train her much like I have been training your son. You say she's not of this world so I can respect that perhaps she doesn't understand what the rules of this world are. But I will fix that flaw." And there on display is the typical Namor arrogance, and quite possibly the easiest way to manipulate him. "I would not have suggested it if I did not expect you to correct that flaw," Lex's face turned into a small smile. Half the reason Namor and Guardian were going to train Leo was to make the boy respect the world. So, Matrix was going to get the same treatment. The arrogance flowed out of namor and it was so easy to use against him. Namor walked by Lex and into the locker area, "I'm going to tell you something Lex, I do not suffer fools well. Nor do I like being used." He paused and turned his head slightly to Lex, "I know you think you have me measured. That you think you understand me and my motivations. But I am here of my own accord and I have my own penances to bear." He stopped suddenly as if he had more to say but chose not to. He knew he was being played, just a little. That he had just agreed to help train a woman he was ready to punch into orbit recently. So he simply added, "Oh, and Emma asked me to say hello next time I saw you." "I am hoping you put respect into my son. I am hoping you teach Mae manners as customs into this world are clearly different. That is how I am manipulating you in this situation. So it's less manipulation and more counting on you to do what I would expect no less of a king to do so. Beyond that I am not manipulating you," and Lex was brutally honest with the Sea King there. That was the extent of Lex's plan for Namor to teach the pair additional offerings. "Beyond that I do not think I have you measured. You've gone from attacking a city to wanting redemption. I do not measure you because I cannot predict you. All I can predict from you is that I honor the title you will hold again because I respect you in that regard," again more candidness from Lex. Emma's name came up and no reactionary change came from Lex. His green eyes stayed focus on the Namor, "Tell her I said hello back when you see her. I expect she was in good company and pleased by the end of your meeting yes?" no jealousy or anything of the like from Lex. If Namor had his own dealings with Emma that meant someone else wasn't quite the white beacon they appeared to be. At least Namor had good taste in women. Category:Log